


What Light

by exbex



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Double Drabble, Future Fic, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Check Please! belongs to Ngozi Ukazu</p>
    </blockquote>





	What Light

**Author's Note:**

> Check Please! belongs to Ngozi Ukazu

Eric can’t stop staring.

It’s a perfect photo, nothing contrived. Just Jack looking down at the blond in his arms, arms pulling him flush against his chest. They look happy.

Eric’s eye is drawn to the matching rings on their entwined hands. Grinning, he types out a comment. ‘I hope this doesn’t mean that y’all have gone and eloped.’

It’s Kent who replies, minutes later. ‘No way, our moms would kill us,’ followed by a string of emojis. Another comment follows. ‘You didn’t think we’d forget to invite you two, eh?’ followed by a wink.

Eric hears the rustle of bedclothes, and then Shitty’s sleep-roughened voice behind him. “Must be something good.”

Eric shows him the picture, enjoys the transition from sleepy confusion to wide-eyed delight. “Those glorious fuckers,” Shitty crows, before wrapping his arms around Eric. “This calls for a celebration.” 

Eric shivers at the suggestive tone. “Don’t you have court in the morning?” But he’s already leaning in.

“Priorities, Bits.” Shitty’s eyes drift closed, mouth claiming Eric’s own. 

“It’s not even our good news though,” Eric teases as he pulls away.

“Isn’t it though?” Shitty responds, eyebrow quirked, and Eric doesn’t have to ask him what he means.


End file.
